wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Wasp Hive
Wasp Hive is the oldest of the nine Hives of Pantala, located on the shore of Dragonfly Bay on the "front leg" of Pantala and connected by silk bridges, between the Jewel and Yellowjacket Hives. It is ruled by the HiveWing queen (Queen Wasp) herself. It is decorated by numerous weavings of her and is said to be decorated in a more heavy, ornate way. It is also surrounded by greenhouses. The nearest water source to Wasp Hive seems to be Dragonfly Bay. It also is the place where the sacred Book of Clearsight was kept (before the events of The Lost Continent), as well as the Flamesilk Factory where all the lights in Pantala are made. The Temple of Clearsight is currently residing there. It Is also noted to be the biggest of the nine hives and has structures made of solid wood. Residents * Admiral (flamesilk) * Blue (formerly, flamesilk) * Clubtail (flamesilk) * Danaid (flamesilk) * Festoon (flamesilk, deceased) * Fritillary (flamesilk) * Luna (formerly, flamesilk) * Pierid (flamesilk) * Sandfly * Queen Wasp (ruler) * Xenica (flamesilk) * Whitespeck (flamesilk) * Heliconian (flamesilk) * The Librarian * Malachite The Temple of Clearsight The Temple of Clearsight is the greatest and most famed structure in all of the Hives. It was formerly located elsewhere in Pantala, but then was damaged. The Hivewings then took it to the Wasp Hive and restored it. The Temple walls are built of dark oak flecked with quartz to resemble Clearsight's NightWing wings. It consists of many different rooms. In the middle of the The Temple of Clearsight, is the library, guarded by The Librarian. The library is filled with many ancient texts, including the famed Book of Clearsight. The Flamesilk Factory The Flamesilk Factory is a secret underground factory unknown to the rest of the Hives. Once a flamesilk is discovered, they are arrested and taken to the factory, where they are forced to produce flamesilk into large cauldrons. The flamesilk is shipped to the rest of the Hives where it is used as lighting, technology, and more. The Greenhouse Queen Wasp owns a greenhouse near her Hive and grows a variety of plants there, including the special plant that carries a toxin used in injecting HiveWings so she can tap into their minds and control them. Sundew and her parents, Belladonna and Hemlock, hid out in this greenhouse before meeting Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail for the first time. Later, the four returned to the greenhouse after they discovered the secrets of its plant, and burnt it down while everybody was distracted in the chaos of the Bloodworm Hive burning. Trivia * All flamesilks, besides Blue and Luna, are kept there in The Flamesilk Factory. * It is said to be the greatest and largest Hive. * Blue thought that it was full of "power, soldiers and secrets". * In The Hive Queen, Swordtail mentions that there may not be any members of The Chrysalis in Wasp Hive. This is likely because this hive is known as the most powerful and dangerous hive. Gallery Wasp-life-cycle-800x800.jpg|A actual wasp Category:Locations Category:Pantalan Locations Category:Hives Category:LC Locations Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:HQ Locations